


4 reasons felix isn't a vampire

by Kookie_Kitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Human Bang Chan, Human Seo Changbin, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampires, Werewolf Han Jisung | Han, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Kitty/pseuds/Kookie_Kitty
Summary: 4 reasons Chan thinks felix isn't a vampireorFelix has stereotypical vampire weaknesses because turned vampires keep any allergies, skin conditions and deficiencies they had as humans, and felix is allergic to garlic and silver and is very sensitive to light.orChan thinks Felix is lying about being a vampire and is trying to prove it.orI just don't wanna rewrite my other story yet so i'm making a new one.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chan knew vampires existed, everyone knew about vampires, it wasn't like they were hiding or anything.

Humans discoverd vampires 2000 years ago, it was easy to find out about them when they made themselves so obvious. Vampires would walk around with red-purple/grey eyes, fangs, black veins and pale-ish skin, nothing hidden, and eventually humans just got used to it.

\------

Chan was sitting in his room thinking of why felix wasn't a vampire, writing a list:

1.he was 'allergic' to garlic, vampires weren't even bothered by it.

2.silver allergy, was that even a thing?

3.extreme light sensitivity, he always wears all black covering most of his body outside of his room, which proved nothing.

4.no mirrors/reflective surfaces in his room aside from his phone, tv and computer, vampires have a reflection.

After writing everything down he started working on his plan, he would prove, to Changbin and Jisung, that Felix was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was going to out Felix for lying about being a vampire but after a while he decided to just ask Felix. He would ask for proof Felix wasnt lying, after his friends convinced him that Felix atleast wasnt lying about his alergies and skin condition. And if Felix is a vampire he didnt want to end up hurting him, vampires had worse alergic reactions than humans. One of the many downsides of vampirism, in Chans opinion.

\------

Chan had asked Felix for proof of his vampirism but he didn't expect Felix to actually be able to prove it. Felix chose the easiest way to prove he was a vampire, in his opinion, which would be by showing how sunlight afected him. Having extreme photosensitivity(light sensitivity) means that, as a vampire, too much light can burn him, like his skin starts smoking and catches fire if exposed to light for too long. Chan was just standing there, not knowing what to do, while Felix just continued on with his day, like he didnt just burn himself to prove he was a vampire.

\------

Chan and Felix continued on with their lives, as if nothing had changed. And nothing had changed really, until Chan found out Jisung was a werewolf, and Hyunjin was also a vampire. And Chan had been the only one in their friend group who didnt know. Chan was starting to regret his choice of friends, as everyone made a joke of how oblivious he was to everything.

\------

Five(5) years later Chan and Felix had started dating, two(2) years after that Chan had asked Felix to turn him. Felix said no everytime Chan asked.

\------

Eventually Felix caved and agreed to turn Chan. And they lived happily ever after, until Chan found out the hard way that he was also alergic to garlic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this even is, honestly.
> 
> but...
> 
> As a human Chan had a VERY minor garlic allergy, also Hyunjin turned most of their friends into vampires except Jisung, who was already immortal. Hyunjin is with Jisung. might make a fic for Hyunjin and Jisung, and maybe the others.
> 
> the end of the fic takes place 40 years later.
> 
> I wanted to make this longer but idk what to add, so i did alot of time skips, sorry.
> 
> (Also Felix had no mirrors because they reflect light and he's been burned because of that before.)


End file.
